1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a steplessly adjustable, belt-driven conical-pulley transmission with two conical disk pairs that are adjustable in relation to each other—one on the input and one on the output side—whereby at least one of the conical disk pairs includes an axially displaceable conical disk with an inner tooth system, whereby the inner tooth system is in engagement with an outer tooth system carried by a shaft for torque transmission. The shaft on the input side is thereby connected with the second conical disk of the corresponding pair.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such belt-driven conical-pulley transmissions have become known through DE 42 34 294 A1 or DE 198 01 279 A1. Therefore, with respect to the basic construction of the arrangement or the application of such transmissions, reference is made to the state of the art, as well as to the further state of the art to be found, for example, under the international class F 16 H.
The present invention is based on the object of making the production of such transmissions more cost-efficient, particularly by making the conical disks required for the construction of such transmissions producible in an especially simple way.
That is achieved in accordance with the invention in a belt-driven conical-pulley transmission of the type described at the beginning by at least one of the features mentioned in the claims.